The invention relates to indane compounds, processes for their production, compositions containing them and their pharmacological use.
According to the invention there is provided a compound of any of the formulae: 
wherein
in Formulae 5 R1 and R3 to R15 
in Formula 6 R1, R2 and R4 to R15 
are selected from one or more of the same or different of:
H, halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, acetoxy, carboxy, alkyl carbonyl, hydro carbonyl, amino, amido, alkylamino, hydroxylamino, amine oxide groups, azo groups, cyano, hydrazino groups, hydrazide groups, hydrazone groups, imide groups, iminoether groups, ureyl groups, oxime, nitro, nitrate, nitrite, nitroso groups, nitrile, heterocyclic groups containing one or more heteroatoms selected from N, O or S, aralkyl groups, mono and polybenzoid aryl groups, substituted aryl groups, thiol, thioureyl, phenylthiol groups, sulphonic acid groups, sulphoxide groups, sulphone groups, alkyl containing 1 to 10 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl groups containing 3 to 8 carbon atoms which may be saturated or unsaturated, substituted akyl or cycloalkyl groups which may be saturated or unsaturated
in Formulae 5, and 6 X is O, NR (wherein R is acyl, alkyl or sulphonate groups), S, SO or SO2 
in Formula 5 any one or more of R1, 1R1; R3, 1R3; R9, 1R9; and R10, 1R10 may together represent oxo,
in Formula 6 any of R1, 1R1; R2, 1R1; R9, 1R9; and R14, 1R14 may together represent oxo, and
a pharmacologically acceptable salts, esters, amides, solvates and isomers thereof.
In one embodiment of the invention the alkyl or cycloalkyl are substituted with one or more of the same or different of halo, oxo, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, acetoxy, carboxy, carbonyl, amino, amido, alkylamino, hydroxyamino, amine oxide groups, azo groups, cyano, hydrazino groups, hydrazide groups, hydrazone groups, imide groups, imino ether groups, ureyl groups, oxime, nitro, nitrate, nitrite, nitroso groups, nitrite, heterocyclic groups containing one or more heteroatoms selected from N, O or S, aralkyl groups, mono and polybenzoid aryl groups, substituted aryl groups, thiol, thioureyl, phenyl thiol groups, sulphonic acid groups, sulphoxide groups and sulphone groups.
In one embodiment of the invention the heterocyclic groups contain one or more heteroatoms selected from N, O or S.
In Formulae 5, and 6 R4 to R7 may be hydrogen. In Formula 5, R11 to R14 and in Formulae 6, R10 to R13 may also be hydrogen.
In Formula 5, and 6 preferred particularly because of pharmacological activity are those compounds in which X represents NR wherein R is acyl, alkyl or sulphonate groups.
Preferred particularly because of activity as anti-inflammatory agents are those compounds in which R represents acyl.
Preferred particularly because of activity as mast cell stabilising agents are those compounds in which R represents alkyl or sulphonate.